wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Warrior
Note: I first did this on Warriors Fanfiction, now I`m copying and pasting it here! :D ~Holly Prolouge Tall Shadow could not reach the ground. "Help! Help!" She cried. Maybe they think I`m a bad leader. ''She thought worriedly. Soon, a body was supporting her. "Juniper Branch?" She asked. A she-cat popped up. "Wade while I push you out," she mewed. Chapter 1: The Stars I walked through the forest with Raven Pelt. "Slash has caused such trouble," mewed Raven Pelt. "I agree," I mewed. I was startled when I heard the bushes rustle. "Oh, It`s you," I mewed when I saw Clear Sky. "Hi, Tall Shadow," he mewed in greeting. I nodded. "Is prey running?" I asked. "Yes," he replied steadily. He padded away. "Tall Shadow?" Asked Raven Pelt. "Yes?" I meowed. "I see a bird," he whispered, lashing his tail. I crouched down. This was the hunters crouch. I padded to it slowly. "What?" Said a voice behind the trees. Thunder was stalking the same bird. "This is ours," I mewed. Thunder was alone. We had outnumbered him! "No, it isn`t," he mewed. I tilted my head. "Raven Pelt saw it first," I mewed. Thunder nodded. "He has great eyesight," he mewed, glancing at the young tom. I saw a flash of Juniper Branch`s pelt. "Tall Shadow!" She mewed, padding through the bushes. She had convinced some cats to come. I brushed pelts with hers. "Thunder has come to take our prey," I mewed. "You mean my'' prey," corrected Thunder. "Break it up!" Meowed Lightning Tail. "How did you get here?" I asked. "I followed Thunder`s scent," mewed Lightning Tail. Juniper Branch said the same. "So this is our prey, Thunder," I mewed. But it was gone. "Thunder!" I growled. Juniper Branch scowled. "Those mouse-brains!" I nodded. "They have taken our prey," I mewed. I padded back to camp. I padded to the Gathering. "I will report this," I mewed. Juniper Branch nodded. "You must." I padded onto the rock. "ThunderClan has stolen our prey," I mewed. Shocked gasps came all around. "How could you, Thunder?" Asked Violet from down below. "It was our prey!" He replied. "As if," I mewed. Wind Runner nodded. "ThunderClan has stolen our prey too," she mewed. Violet looked angry. "Thunder!" She gasped. He hid his anger. I was to shocked to let out a regular voice. "Wind Runner, go next," I rasped. "Well," she started. "ThunderClan has stolen our prey too!" "Thunder!" Violet`s voice came from beneath the Great Rock. Thunder looked embarresed. I snarled. "That`s what you get for taking ShadowClan and WindClan prey," I mewed. Lightning Tail looked at his leader, shifting his paws. "Thunder," he mewed. "I don`t think you should take prey from other Clans." Wind Runner nodded. "StarClan will tear your group apart if they have to," she mewed. I nodded. "StarClan makes their own choices," I mewed. "Clear Sky, go next," mewed Wind Runner. Clear Sky stood up. "ThunderClan has taken none of our prey." "I`m happy to hear," I mewed. At least he had taken no SkyClan prey! "Thunder, if you want to still other Clan prey, become a rouge," I meowed. "Follow the path of One Eye if you have to." Thunder shook his head. "I am not a rouge," he mewed. "ThunderClan has stolen none of our prey as I said," mewed Clear Sky. "But we have been smelling rouge scents on our territory." He flashed an accusing look at Violet. "It wasn`t me!" She mewed in surprise. I looked at him. "It is ThunderClan," I mewed. Clear Sky nodded. " I trust you," he meowed. "River Ripple, go next," he mewed. "Ok," meowed the gray tom. "We have smelled Slash on our territory." I gasped. "Really?" I asked. "Really," replied River Ripple. "So he has returned?" Asked Violet. River Ripple nodded. "The prey has been low," continued River Ripple. "Because of Slash." Shocked gasps came from below. I was also shocked. "Thunder, speak," meowed River Ripple. I looked at Thunder. "We have lots of prey," meowed Thunder. "Because you have been hunting on our territories!" I yowled. Thunder sighed. "Yes, I admit it, I have," mewed Thunder. "But that is against the rules of the Clans!" I meowed. "Yes it is," meowed Wind Runner. I was glad to have some support. "Thunder, you have betrayed our code," mewed a voice. It was a star-cat. "The star-cats!" I meowed. Cats looked around the clearing. "It really is!" Mewed Holly. The star-cats glowed. "Thunder, you are a bad leader," continued Rainswept Flower. "You will not be given nine lives like the other leaders," she finished. "You mean..." My voice trailed off. "Yes, we are giving you nine lives," meowed Turtle Tail`s voice. "Wow!" Meowed Clear Sky. "We have brought nine more cats," mewed Rainswept Flower. Nine cats stepped out. They looked like rouges. "I am Moon," meowed a gray she-cat. "Nice to meet you," I mewed. "With this life, I give you love," meowed Moon, touching her head to mine. She stepped back. I thought this would be painful! I thought. "I am Bright," mewed another she-cat. "With this life, I give you adventure," she mewed. A pain shot through me. I can`t yowl in pain. Chapter 2: Bright Sunlight I walked down a path. It had been 3 days since we recived nine lives. It was foggy. Suddenly, the sun peeked through the clouds. Pawsteps sounded. It was Gray Wing. "Look!" I meowed. The sun was peeking through the fog. Gray Wing didn`t say anything, he just stared. "Oh, no," I meowed. I raced back to camp. I could see the camp walls. "Pebble Heart! Pebble Heart!" I meowed. "Yes?" He mewed. "You have to see this." I showed him. But, by that time, he was staring, too. "Moth Flight!" I called. Soon, a white she-cat came running over. "What?" She asked in a sleepy voice. "Look!" I meowed. "Oh no!" Meowed Moth Flight. "This may take a while." Chapter 3: Back at Camp "Well," I explained. "Pebble Heart or Gray Wing won`t move," I meowed. Shocked gasps came from the clearing. "What?" Meowed Mud Paws. "Yes," meowed Tall Shadow. "It really happenend." My cats seemed worried, like me. "Have you tried Moth Flight?" Meowed Mud Paws. I nodded. "I am trying everything I can," I continued. Mud Paws seemed depressed. "Are you okay, Mud Paws?" I asked. "I`m fine," he mewed. "Are you sure?" I meowed. "I`m sure," he mewed. I wasn`t sure he was telling the truth. "Mud Paws, it`s okay to tell me the truth," I meowed. Suddenly, she heard a muffled voice. "Heellp!!!" "What was that?" I asked. "Raven Pelt! Juniper Branch! Sun Shadow! On patrol!" I yowled. As for me, I would search by myself. Chapter 4: The Search I scanned the clearing, making sure no one was there. "Come on, Moth Flight," meowed a voice. Wind Runner! I thought. "I smell Tall Shadow!" She continued. I gasped. No! I ran into the bushes, maybe that would disguise my scent. Hopefully. The two came around the corner, leading to the clearing. "It goes this way," meowed Wind Runner. They were almost to the bush. She couldn`t find me! She was close to the bush, very close. Then, she turned. "Looks like she`s not here," she mewed. Moth Flight turned around. I got out of the bushes, being very careful so they wouldn`t rustle. But, it was to late, Wind Runner turned around and saw me. "I don`t want trouble," I meowed. "Then don`t trespass here," mewed Wind Runner. "But Mom!" Called Moth Flight. "It`s not best for you to attack. The right choice is for you to leave her alone." Wind Runner grunted. She turned around. "Fine," she meowed. She went back into the bushes. Drop. Drop. Drop I heard rain starting to fall. But that wouldn`t stop me. I ran into the rain. "AHHHH!!!" I was getting closer. Soon, I saw a pelt. It was black-and-white. In front of it, was a fox. "I`ll help!" I yowled. I sank my fangs into the foxes neck, it wasn`t able to breathe. I killed it. "Thanks!" Meowed the other cat. "Your welcome," I mewed. "What`s your name?" "Spots," mewed the cat. "I`m Tall Shadow," I mewed. "Great name," he mewed. "Where did you get it? My bad twolegs gave me this name," he meowed. "I`m a wild cat," I mewed. "From one of the warrior clans?" He asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Wow!" He meowed. "Can I come to your Clan with you?" I was surprised by the question. "Of course," I mewed. "Just follow me." Chapter 5: Spots We had arrived at camp. "I`m Spots," mewed Spots. "Let me give you a tour," meowed Mud Paws. I let out a mrrow of satisfaction. Spots was a kittypet, but he seemed like he could be a fighter. "Spots?" Meowed Sun Shadow. "Yes?" He replied. "Would you like to join?" Spots lifted his tail. "Yes," he mewed. I grinned. "Spots," I mewed. Then from this moment on, I name you Spot Tail," I mewed. Spot Tail`s eyes lit up. "I like it," he mewed. I jumped down from the Great Rock. I looked around. Spot Tail seemed to enjoy his day. Chapter 6: Training Spot Tail leaped high into the air, his paws ready to come down. "Get ready to battle, kittypet," interrupted a voice. It was RiverClan. Ever since River Ripple had died, there was a new leader. His name was Torn Face. He had argued about Spot Tail being in The Clan. "Leave us alone," I meowed. "Ok," mewed Torn Face. "But just for today." I panicked. Did Spot Tail know how to fight? I couldn`t worry about that right now. "Now, imagine that tree is a cat trying to bite you," I meowed. Spot Tail nodded. I looked at his fighting moves. Wow! I was surprised. He zoomed and clawed the tree. Maybe he was a prophecy! "Spot Tail, your great," I meowed. Spot Tail beamed. I looked at him. I saw something. Torn Face? I thought. No. It came nearer, and nearer. "Tall Shadow," it whispered. "I am Tiger." I recalled the legend of Tiger, that a star-cat had ended him. "A star-cat ended you," I replied. He looked surprised. "This is my revenge," he hissed, then he faded. "Um... Tall Shadow?" Meowed Spot Tail. "What?" I asked. "Can we continue?" I walked back to Spot Tail. "Of course," I mewed. We trained for hours, what seemed like seasons. Chapter 7: Battle Tall Shadow was preparing for the big battle. "Tall Shadow!" It was Torn Face. I useathed my claws. "Get ready," I hissed. "I`m more then ready," he replied. I leaped on him. He yowled in pain, witch only brought more RiverClan cats. Then, when things seemed hopeless, ShadowClan cats came. END. Category:Tall Shadow